Little Annoyer
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Cerita tentang setan kecil pengganggu yang menghancurkan kencan sempurna Ggio. Suck summary, gaje, OOC, AU. Long oneshoot for Bleach Vivariation Festival. RnR, please... XD


_**Disclaimer: BLEACH (C) Tite Kubo**_

_**Trouble Date (C) FuzzyStrange Musume31**_

_**Warning:GgioSoi, AU, Gaje, Garingness, OOC, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**BLACKxWHITE (walau dalam fic ini AU, sih!) Viva FFN!!! Happy Reading!!! ^o^**_

_Seirreitei City di pagi hari..._

Ggio's POV

Oahhmm... Nyamm... Nyamm...

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Tidur lagi ahh...

"Ggio!!! Bangun! Jangan molor terus, nanti rejekimu dipatok ayam!" Kakakku –Cirrucci Thunderwitch, datang sambil menenteng baskom berisi air, kemudian menyiramkan pada wajahku.

_BYURRRR!!!_

Uakkhhh! Bajuku basah!

"Cirruci-nee!!! Apa-apaan sih, kau ini! Bisa-bisanya kau mengganggu tidur indahku!" Aku berteriak pada kakak. "Huh, siapa suruh kau tidur terus! Weekk..." Kakak menjawab dengan enteng kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke kamar mandi. Mandi dengan air yang super panas yang disediakan kakak (Astaga, kakak benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan antara panas dan hangat! Memangnya aku ini ayam yang akan direbus, huh?). Aku segera menambahkan air dingin dan garam mandi ke dalam bak mandi kemudian segera masuk ke dalamnya untuk berendam.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku sendiri...

Hnn... Apa, ya? Sepertinya aku baru saja melupakan sesuatu.

Hmpp... ya sudahlah, paling nanti ingat sendiri!

_Blupp... Blupp... Blupp..._

Aku memainkan busa sabun dengan tiupan-tiupan dari hidungku. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihatnya mereka akan berteriak "Ikkhh... Jorok ah!", tapi ini hobiku dari kecil. Ahahaha...

_Tokk... Tokk... Dokk! Dokk!!!_

"Ggio, kamu mandi atau tidur, nakk??? Cepat keluar!" Bentak ayah dari luar.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas panjang. _Huahh... Kenapa hari ini orang-orang di rumah pada kompakan untuk menghancurkan mood pagiku, sih!_

Aku membalut tubuhku dengan handuk kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. "Mandimu lama sekali! Seperti anak perempuan saja! Hahaha..." Ayah tertawa renyah sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi aku mendengus kesal.

Setelah memakai baju, aku pergi ke ruang makan, menyusul Kakak dan Ibuku yang sedang menikmati sarapan. Aku menarik kursi, kemudian mendudukinya. Ibu menegurku yang berwajah masam, "Ggio, kau kenapa, sayang?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa bu!"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau kau sedang baik-baik saja. Apa kamu memiliki masalah? Ada yang mengganggumu? Atau kau sedang kehilangan sesuatu?" Ibu memasang wajah serius.

"Aku kehilangan ingatanku..."

"APA??!! Kamu lupa ingatan, nak?" Ibu terkejut. Matanya melotot bagaikan mau lepas (Ibu lebay, ah!).

"Bukan, Ibu! Aku seperti habis melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini..." Mataku menerawang ke langit-langit rumah. Seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang...

"Ehm, Kaa-san... Aku... Aku akan pulang telat hari ini," Cirruci-nee berkata perlahan. "Hnn? Mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya ibu penuh selidik. "Hmm... a- aku... hmm..." Mata kakak berputar mencari-cari alasan.

"Bilang saja kalau mau pergi kencan dengan Di Roy-san! Gitu aja kok, repot!" Aku nyengir sambil mengunyah roti isiku dengan rakus. Kakak mengirimkan _deathglare_ andalannya, tapi aku tidak takut, aku membalas dengan memberikan _deathglare_-ku pada kakak. Sekarang bisa kulihat kakak mendengus kesal sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas (yang jelas dia mengumpat tentang aku). Ia _blushing_. _Blushing???_ Yeaa... Bahkan aku yang sudah menjadi adiknya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya merona! Tapi yang ada di pandanganku bukanlah gadis manis yang sedang _blushing_ dengan wajah yang super-_moe_. Wajah kakak lebih mirip udang yang terlalu lama direbus. Hahahahaa...

"Baka! Bukannya hari ini kau ada janji kencan juga dengan pacarmu? Si Soi Fon itu!" Kakak menjewer kupingku. Aku hanya menanggapinya santai sambil tertawa. "Ahahaha... Pacar? Dia itu bukan pa-...carku..."

Aku menghentikan kalimatku. Kakak tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Hnn? Ada apa _Ggio_?" Tanya kakak dengan nada mengejek sekaligus memberi tekanan pada namaku.

Mataku membulat. "DAME DAAA!!! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Soi Fon!!!" Aku loncat dari tempat dudukku. Aku segera melihat jam. Jam 08.45. Apa??? Aku sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya pukul 09.00!

Aku menghabiskan roti isiku dengan secepat mungkin. Mulutku sudah penuh oleh roti. Pipiku sampai harus menggembung saking penuhnya. Yeaa... Kalau dilihat di kaca mungkin wajahku seperti wajah Koi. Aku hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Tuh kan, bu! Sudah kubilang, dia punya janji kencan dengan Pacarnya!" Kakak melirikku yang sedang tersedak ria dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hmmp! Khh... Hmmpp, mmpphh hmmppp, hmmm, HMMPPMM!!!" Aku berusaha mengomel, tapi yang keluar malah kata-kata tidak jelas dari mulutku yang penuh. Kira-kira kalau di translate ke bahasa yang baik dan benar gumamanku tadi berbunyi: "Nee-chan! Ahh... Sudah kubilang, dia itu bukan pacarku, tapi sahabatku, BAKA!!!".

Setelah menstabilkan mulutku, aku segera berlari ke kamar untuk berganti baju. (author: *nosebleed*)

Aku memakai kaus lengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis horizontal berwarna hitam dan putih, dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ warna biru tua dengan hiasan rantai, kemudian memakai ikat pinggang _silver_ dengan serampangan, kemudian memakai _sneakers_ santai yang talinya diikat asal-asalan. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Onee-chan, aku pergi!!!" Aku berlari secepat mungkin ke teras untuk mengambil motorku yang terparkir anteng. Kemudian aku segera tancap gas. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara Ibu berteriak, "Hati-hati! Pulanglah sebelum jam makan malam!!!

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku sampai di depan rumah Soi Fon dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku segera memencet bel. Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku harus terlihat rapi. Aku tidak mau terlihat berantakan di depan calon mertua.

Eh? Calon mertua?

Iya, iya... Ehehehee... Walaupun aku bukan pacarnya Soi Fon, aku suka padanya. Hihihihii...

Aku terkikik sendiri memikirkannya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang sedang lewat menatap aneh padaku yang sedang terkikik geli sendiri sambil berkaca di depan spion motor.

Aku memencet bel rumah Soi Fon. Sambil menunggu dibukakan, aku cengar-cengir gaje (lagi) di depan spion motor.

"Ehm," Seseorang berdehem.

"T- tante? Eh, err... ohayou gozaimasu," Aku sedikit salah tingkah. Untung aku berhasil menguasai keadaan dengan bersikap _cool _kembali. "Hnn, Ohayou," Jawab Tante Yoruichi santai. "Mencari Soi Fon?" Tanya Tante Yoruichi langsung _to the point. _Aku mengangguk. "Dia di halaman belakang. Temui dia di sana." Tante Yoruichi tersenyum simpul.

Aku membalas senyuman Tante Yoruichi, kemudian membungkukkan badan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Tante. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Tidak. Sekarang aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya!

Akhirnya aku sampai di halaman belakang.

"Hnn... Soi-chan?" Aku memanggil nama kecil Soi Fon berharap dia keluar menemuiku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Soi Fon? Soi-..."

Kalimatku terhenti. Aku melihat seorang gadis sedang menyemprotkan air dengan semprotan (ah, author tidak tahu namanya apa!) ke arah bonsai-bonsai yang cantik.

"... Fon?"

Ia memalingkan wajah polosnya ke arahku.

"Manis!" Batinku. Aku berlari kearahnya. Kira-kira, kalau digambarkan seperti adegan manga, di belakangku sekarang ada _background _bermotif bunga-bunga dengan efek _slowmotion. _"Soi-chaaaaann..."

_PLAAKKK!!!_

Sebuah tamparan maut mendarat mulus di pipiku dengan kecepatan 2m/second.

Aku mengelus pipiku yang kemerahan (karena ditampar). "Soi-chan! Tega sekali dirimu..." Aku melebaykan suaraku.

"Kau ini. Memangnya kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah?! Kenapa baru datang?" Bentak Soi Fon sambil memunggungiku.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku. Jam 09.15!!!

"Go- gomenasai! Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, lalu aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku ke kamu, lalu di tengah jalan aku terjebak macet. Ya... begitulah..." Aku memutar mataku mencari alasan yang logis. Haahh... Susah memang kalau disuruh berdebat dengan Soi Fon soal waktu. Soi Fon mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu!" Soi Fon melangkah meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu Soi-chan!!! Aku ikut!!!"

_PLAAKK!!!_

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan hangat mampir ke wajahku.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku Masih menunggu Soi Fon di halaman belakang. Aku mengamati bonsai-bonsai yang berjajar cantik disana.

_Nyuutt..._

Tiba-tiba kakiku seperti ditarik seseorang. Tapi ketika aku menoleh, tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku.

_Nyuutt..._

Lagi-lagi ada seseorang (atau sesuatu?) yang menarik ujung celanaku. Aku memalingkan wajahku, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang iseng menarik pakaianku.

"Hei, di sini! Di bawah!"

Ada suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Nyaaa!!!"

Uakh!

Aku hampir meloncat melihat seorang gadis kecil, atau lebih tepatnya bayi mungil tersenyum padaku.

Kemudian bayi itu melompat ke punggungku (gimana caranya, tuh?), kemudian ia mulai menjambak-jambak rambutku.

"Aww... Aww... Hei, bayi, apa yang kau laku- AWW!" Aku menjerit kesakitan ketika bayi itu mulai menarik-narik pipiku. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa ringan.

"Yachiru!!!"

Soi Fon yang sudah berganti baju memanggil nama bayi itu. "Nyuuu~... Soi-chan..." Bayi itu menggembungkan pipinya kemudian turun dari punggungku.

"Ahh... Soi-chan... Kau benar-benar malaikat penyelamatku..." Aku bergumam pelan.

Soi Fon menggendong bayi itu kemudian menenangkan bayi itu.

"_MOE~!!!_" Batinku menjerit.

Soi Fon menurunkan bayi itu dari gendongannya. "Ggio, ini sepupuku. Namanya Kusajishi Yachiru," Kata Soi Fon. Aku tersenyum lembut pada bayi kecil bernama Yachiru itu. "Hei gadis manis! Namaku Ggio!" Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Tidak kusangka, ia malah menggigit tanganku. "Awww!" Aku mengerang kesakitan. "Ah, maafkan dia Ggio, dia memang merepotkan!" Jelas Soi Fon. Aku hanya meringis menahan sakit. "Nah, ayo kita pergi!" Soi Fon menarik tanganku.

"STOPP!" Yachiru merentangkan tangannya menahan kepergian kami berdua. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Soi Fon. Anak itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya, "Aku mau ikut!"

"APA?" Aku refleks berteriak sambil membelalakkan mataku. " Hmm, kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa! Akan aku laporkan Om Kisuke dan Tante Yoruichi. Om! Tante! Soi-chan ti-... Mmmpp" Soi Fon membekap mulut anak itu. "Baiklah, kita akan mengajakmu!" Jawab Soi Fon pasrah. Aku membelalakkan mataku (lagi). "Ggio... Tolong..." Soi Fon mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya sehingga membuatku tidak enak untuk menolaknya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "_Astaga... Ini bisa jadi pertanda buruk..._" Batinku meraung.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Furisosogu Taiyou no hikari no you ni__, __Arasoi no Naka de kagayaite_" (1)

Anak itu bernyanyi tanpa henti sepanjang perjalanan. Aku mendengarkannya jadi sedikit risih. Bagaimana tidak, semua orang di kereta memandang ke arah anak itu saking kerasnya ia bernyanyi. Ada yang bergumam _"Wahh... Lucunya anak itu...", "Ya ampun... Benar-benar gadis yang manis", "Uwaa... Moe~", _Bahkan ada sepasang suami-istri yang bergumam _"Kapan kita punya anak seperti itu?"._ Hahh... Terserah apa kata mereka, yang jelas menurutku dia itu bayi pengganggu! Dia yang meminta kami naik kereta ke pusat kota. Huh, dasar setan kecil pengganggu! Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Soi Fon betah tinggal serumah dengan monster cilik seperti dia! Kalau aku, sudah pasti depresi tinggal serumah dengan Yachiru!

Akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun pusat kota. Aku keluar dari kereta dengan perasaan lega.

"Nyuu... Gyo-san!" Yachiru menarik ujung pakaianku. "Apa?" Jawabku sinis. "Gendong..." Ia berkata manja dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Uuu~ gendong..." Yachiru merengek kepadaku. Akhirnya dengan enggan aku menggendongnya.

Aku dan Soi Fon (dan setan kecil merepotkan ini) berjalan menyusuri pusat kota. Hnn, tempat ini memang selalu ramai ketika akhir pekan.

"Hnn... Soi-chan, kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" Aku iseng bertanya. Soi Fon mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum, "... Tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya penuh misteri. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. "Hnn, Gyo, ayo kita ke sana!" Jerit monster cilik... Er... Maksudku Yachiru, tepat di telingaku. "Hei, namaku bukan Gyo, tapi _Ggio_!" Sahutku ketus. "Un, Gyo lebih lucu... Ayo kita ke sana!!!" Anak itu berteriak semakin keras di telingaku. "Iya, iya..." Aku mendengus kesal.

Ternyata anak itu minta diantar ke tukang penjual gula-gula kapas. Uhh... Mana aku yang disuruh bayar lagi! Dasar sial. Padahal 'kan, aku kesini niatnya ingin jalan-jalan dengan Soi Fon, pergi menemani Soi Fon mencari barang yang dia inginkan, menikmati akhir pekan berdua dengan Soi Fon, lalu... Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?

"Ehm, Yachiru-san, aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar, kalian berdua duluan saja." Soi Fon memisahkan diri dari kami berdua. Apa? Jadi aku harus mengurus setan kecil ini sendiri?

"Gyo-chan..." Dia memanggil namaku manja sambil mengelap tangannya yang lengket oleh gula-gula kapas ke bajuku. "Eww~... Menjijikkan!" Aku membersihkan gula-gula kapas dari pakaianku dengan sapu tangan.

Setelah Soi Fon pergi, aku dan Yachiru hanya berputar-putar di daerah situ, kemudian kami duduk di bangku dekat air mancur. Aku iseng bertanya, "Heh, Yachiru! Nama Ayah-ibumu itu siapa?".

"Hnn... Hnn... Namanya Hali-chan dan Ken-chan!!!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara (aku tidak tahu maksudnya apa...). Kemudian Yachiru mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital. "Ee... Kau dapat dari mana benda itu?" Aku terheran-heran. "Pinjam Om Kisuke!!!" Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menunjukkan foto seseorang yang... Err... Susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Ini Ken-chan yang ini Halibel, kaa-san-ku!".

Heh? Ini orangtuanya??? Aku jadi _sweatdrop _sendiri.

"Oo... Pantesan anaknya jadi begini! Orangtuanya aja abnormal..." Gumamku nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hnn, Gyo-chan,"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, namaku G-G-I-O, bukan Gyo-chan!"

"Ah, terserah. Gyo-chan, kau..." Kata-kata Yachiru tertahan.

"Hmm?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau naksir Soi-chan, ya?" Dia bertanya asal.

"Apa?!" Refleks mataku melotot, "Eh, hmm, iya... Eh, maksudku, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dia itu cuma sahabatku. Oke, sa-ha-bat! Tidak lebih, tidak kurang!" Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Bohong." Komentar Yachiru pendek.

"Terserah!" Aku mendengus kesal.

"Minna-san, maaf menunggu," Soi Fon menghampiri kami dengan terburu-buru.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan." Aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Jadi... Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?" Usul Soi Fon. Aku hanya menurut.

"Yachiru-san, kau mau naik wahana apa?" Tanya Soi Fon. "Hngg... Aku... Mau naik yang itu!" Yachiru menunjuk sebuah _rollercoaster _raksasa. "Hahaha... Yakin mau naik yang itu?" Aku bertanya sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Un, bukan yang itu! Tapi yang disebelahnya!" Yachiru menunjuk wahana lain di samping _rollercoaster._

_Komidi putar???_

"Gyo-chan, ayo kita naik yang itu!" Yachiru menarik ujung celanaku. "Hah? Kita? Tidak mau! Kau saja!" Dasar memalukan! Yang benar saja, masa orang sekeren Ggio Vega harus menemani anak kecil naik komidi putar? "Gyo-chan... Ayo..." Yachiru terus merengek padaku. Karena tidak tahan dengan suara cemprengnya, akhirnya aku mengalah.

Sepanjang naik komidi putar, aku terus mengirimkan _deathglare _andalanku pada Yachiru, tapi Yachiru tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali (dasar anak-anak!).

Sedangkan dari tadi, orang-orang memandang aneh sambil berbisik-bisik ke arah kami berdua.

_"Wah... Benar-benar kakak beradik yang manis, ya!"_

_"Iya, benar-benar lucu!"_

_"Wahh... Kakaknya lucu sekali!"_

_"Iya, adiknya juga!"_

_"Aduhh... Andai saja aku punya keluarga seperti mereka..."_

Ohoo... Terima kasih pujiannya. Jujur, kata-kata itu membuat telingaku panas! Yang benar saja, masa aku dibilang kakak beradik dengan monster ini? Ohh... Bunuh aku kalau itu terjadi~... Aku bisa gila!

~#~#~#~#~#~

Oke, cukup semua kegilaan ini!

Aku bisa mati berdiri saking malunya!

Hari ini sudah berapa kegilaan yang dia lakukan kepadaku, huh?

Naik komidi putar,

Berfoto dengan badut Teletubbies,

Menari dengan penari, er... Lebih tepatnya banci jalanan,

Menumpahkan sepiring salad si wajahku sendiri,

Rambut yang lengket karena permen karet, dan gula-gula kapas dengan cara yang tidak berperikemanusiaan,

Semua karena monster kecil bernama 'Yachiru' itu! Akh!!!

Baiklah, sekarang aku ada di kafe dekat taman bermain. Kami memesan beberapa potong roti untuk dimakan ramai-ramai, serta masing-masing segelas _ice cappucinno _(kecuali Yachiru, dia lebih suka memesan susu coklat).

Dan tebak, sekarang jatah rotiku sudah habis dimakan Yachiru. Akhh!!! Aku jadi gila!

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Hmm, Ggio..." Soi Fon memanggil namaku. "Ya?" Jawabku. "Hmm... setelah ini temani aku ke butik." jawabnya pendek. "Heh? Tumben? Kau 'kan tomboy?" Aku terkikik geli.

_Buakhh!!!_

Sebuah tinju maut mampir ke wajahku.

"Baka! Memangnya gadis tomboy tidak boleh membeli baju? Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau menemani!" Soi Fon mulai ngambek.

"Huu... Iya, iya..." Aku cuma bisa pasrah. _Kedua orang ini (Yachiru dan Soi Fon), benar-benar berbahaya!_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Sekarang aku ada di _Le Boutique de Yumi. _Seseorang mendekati kami. "Hai, aku Madam Yumichika, pemilik butik ini. Hihihihi..." Orang itu terkikik sendiri (dan sukses membuat kami _sweatdrop _berjamaah). "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya 'Madam' Yumichika. "Hnn... Aku mencari... Pakaian _streetwear _yang simpel saja." Jawab Soi Fon.

Setelah puas memilih pakaian, Soi Fon mencobanya di dalam _fitting room._

Yachiru yang ada di gendonganku (lebih tepatnya di bahuku), menarik-narik rambutku dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku. Setelah itu ia menggerakkan badannya dengan sadis sehingga badanku kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian... _Brakk!_

Aku menabrak pintu _fitting room _terlalu keras sehingga pintunya terbuka. Di dalamnya ada Soi Fon! Untung dia sudah berpakaian!

_'Manis!' _Batinku.

_Plakk! Plakk!_

Dua tamparan manis mendarat di pipi mulusku. Aku hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Pervert!_" Soi Fon menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Hah... Dasar monster kecil! Gara-gara dia dua tamparan dari Soi Fon mendarat di pipiku. Hei, lihat, sekarang dia malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas! Baka! Hei, tapi Soi Fon tadi manis sekali. Hahaha... Aku beruntung melihatnya. Sepertinya Yachiru tidak sepenuhnya monster.

Setelah membayar pakaiannya, kami segera beranjak dari butik itu. Aku tidak tahan digoda oleh banci bernama 'Madam' Yumichika itu. Eww...

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Soi-chan! Gyo-chan! Aku mau beli es krim!" Yachiru merengek lagi. "Hnn," Aku memutar bola mataku

"Beli dimana? Disini tidak ada penjual es-krim!" Aku celingak-celinguk mencari penjual es krim terdekat. "Itu, disana!" Yachiru menunjuk penjual es krim yang jauhnya sekitar setengah kilometer dari tempat kami berdiri. "Hhh..." Aku mendengus nafas panjang. Akhirnya aku berjalan dengan menggendong seorang bayi rewel di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Setelah membeli es krim-- yang ternyata aku harus bersusah payah berjalan jauh 'hanya' untuk satu _scoop _kecil es krim coklat, kami segera kembali ke taman bermain karena Yachiru merengek pada kami supaya kembali ke taman bermain dengan alasan ada wahana lain yang ingin dia masuki.

"Ggio, di sini banyak anjing liar, ya..." Aku mendengar nada keraguan di suara Soi Fon. "Hnn, begitulah. Orang-orang di sekitar sini gemar memelihara anjing liar. Aku sudah sering kesini. Kita beruntung karena hari ini sebagian anjing itu dikurung oleh pemiliknya, biasanya anjing-anjing itu berkeliaran di tengah jalan. Biasanya antara 1-6 ekor. Tidak jarang mereka membentuk formasi _defense castle _(?) untuk menghalangi pejalan kaki. " Aku menjawab santai.

_GUKK!!! GUKK!!!_

Dua ekor anjing galak berbulu lebat menyalak garang pada kami. "Aaa!!! Gyo-chaaann!!! Aku takut!" Yachiru menutup matanya. Aku tertawa meremehkannya, "Hahaha... Kau itu. Baru segitu saja sudah takut! Kamu tidak lihat ya, anjing itu berada di balik pa-...". Sebelum kalimatku selesai, dua anjing tadi keluar dari pagar -- yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"...gar..." Aku menelan ludah.

Dua ekor anjing berbulu (yang ternyata lumayan garang) itu mengejar kami bertiga.

"WAA!!!"

"Kyaaa~!"

"Gyo-chann!!!"

Kami lari terbirit-birit, dan tanpa sadar aku melempar Yachiru dari gendonganku!

Aku yang panik langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Eh, tunggu...

_Kenapa aku berlari sendirian?_

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Mana Soi Fon dan Yachiru?!!" Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Hnn, hnn, biar aku luruskan dulu pikiranku. Pertama kami berlari. Aku melempar Yachiru dari gendonganku (astaga, aku baru menyadarinya. Parah!), kemudian kami terpisah menjadi dua kubu. Anjing yang pertama mengejarku, sedangkan anjing yang satunya lagi mengejar Soi Fon dan Yachiru.

Aku menepuk dahiku. "_Baka!_" Runtukku dalam hati.

Sekarang aku kelelahan berlari. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasku. Aku pikir tempat ini cocok untuk istirahat. Anjing itu sepertinya tak mengejarku sampai sejauh ini. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku membalikkan badanku.

_GUKK!_

"Ah!" Aku terkejut. Hehh??? Sejak kapan anjing ini berdiri di belakangku?

_GUKK! GUKK!_

Ia menyalak makin keras. "_Duh! Aku harus bagaimana lagi ini? Mau berlari lagi? Tidak mungkin!_" Aku membatin.

Astaga~ aku benar-benar dalam posisi terjepit! Siapa saja... _Save my soul~!_

CLINGG! Sebuah lampu petromax (soalnya kalau pake bohlam terlalu mahal!) muncul di kepalaku. _Aku dapat ide!_

Nah, nah, karena saya termasuk anak yang rajin membaca buku (?), dulu ada buku yang menyebutkan bahwa untuk mengalihkan perhatian anjing kita harus melempar benda apapun di sekitar kita untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya!

Wetts, kebetulan aku sedang memegang gelas plastik bekas air mineral kemasan. Aku lemparkan dengan senyum kemenangan ke anjing itu.

_Plukk!_

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku melupakan satu hal! Ini dia yang terjadi:

_Aku melemparkan gelas plastik itu dengan senyum kemenangan. Aku lupa bahwa gelas itu kosong, sehingga beratnya sangat ringan. Dan lihatlah, bukannya terlempar jauh untuk mengalihkan perhatian si anjing, tapi gelas itu malah jatuh tepat beberapa inchi di depan kakiku. Baka!_

Anjing itu juga bukannya terlihkan perhatiannya, tapi malah menatap bingung ke arahku dan gelas plastik itu. Berani bertaruh, anjing itu pasti sedang mengalami perang batin yang teramat sangat hebat sambil berpikir _'Ini maksudnya apa, tho?'_.

Aku pasrah. Siapa saja, tolong selamatkan aku~~~

"Sajin! Sajin!"

Ada seseorang memanggil-manggil nama itu berkali-kali. Aku yang menutup mataku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Aku membuka mataku sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi. Hebat! Anjing – yang namanya Sajin itu berjalan dengan jinak menuju majikannya yang ada di belakangku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. '_Hurrayy!_' aku membatin. "Hei siapa saja! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari anjing itu! Aku berhutang kepadamu." Aku tersenyum pada si pemilik anjing. _Hmm... Sepertinya perempuan yang cantik!_

Si pemilik anjing mengangkat wajahnya, "Sama-sama!". Aku melotot. I- itu... itu... Madam Yumichika! "Gyaa!" Aku segera lari terbirit-birit (sebelum 'madam' melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak tentunya!). Sambil berlari aku berpikir, _'Ya ampuunn... kenapa aku tadi bisa kepikiran dia itu cantik! Coba kalau dia cewek, bisa-bisa aku embat juga tu orang! Eh, dia cantik juga kalau dilihat dari belakang. Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku jadi tertular otak fudanshi-nya Grimmjow? Sebentar-sebentar... Hoi, author! Crackpair baru, GgioYumi, ya?'_. Aku yang sedang perang batin (?) baru sadar, "Lho, Soi-chan dan Yachiru mana?!" Refleks aku berteriak. _Apa saking cebolnya badan mereka sampai-sampai mereka kalah? Dimakan anjing gitu? Hmm... Kok cara matinya nggak elit, yach?_

"Ssstt... Gyo-chan!" Seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh, dan aku mendapati Soi Fon dan Yachiru _'nyungsep'_ di rumah orang.

"Hee? Ngapain kalian disana?" Kataku separuh berbisik. "Hehehe... Tadi Aku ditangkap sama Soi-chan terus refleks aja masuk ke rumah orang! Hehehe..." Yachiru meringis. "Ah, Yachi-san, maaf tadi aku spontan melemparmu!" Aku merasa bersalah. "Un, tidak apa-apa Gyo-chan! Aku tahu, Gyo-chan pasti kelelahan juga tadi di kejar anjing galak sendirian..." Kata Yachiru sambil mengelus kepalaku. _Chu! _Kemudian dia mencium pipiku lembut, lalu kemudian... (Author: Eh? Lho? Crackpair baru nih? GgioYachi? WT*?! Ganti skenario!)

Yachiru mengelus kepalaku, kemudian naik lagi ke gendonganku. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman bermain...

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Yachiru mau masuk yang itu~" Yachiru merengek lagi. Aku memandang ke arah wahana yang ditunjuk Yachiru. _Rumah Hantu?_

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke sana? Nanti takut, lho!" Kataku meremehkannya. Tapi karena Yachiru terus mendesak, akhirnya kami masuk ke wahana itu.

Saking senangnya dapat kembali masuk ke taman bermain, Yachiru turun dari gendonganku dan berlari sendirian menerobos keramaian. Hnn... Aku baru tahu, ternyata Yachiru itu pemberani. Atau jangan-jangan ia ingin bertemu saudara-saudara 'monster'-nya? Hmm... Itu tidak penting. Sekarang tinggal aku berdua dengan Soi Fon. Itu sebabnya dari tadi aku cengar-cengir sendiri (ini di dalam rumah hantu, lho!).

Sedangkan Soi Fon?

Wajahnya sudah pucat, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, badannya bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir deras di pipinya.

Aku memberanikan diri memeluk bahunya dengan satu tanganku, "Tidak apa-apa..." Aku menghiburnya dengan memberikan senyumku yang paling baik. Kami terus berjalan dengan posisi tanganku memeluk bahunya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk punggung kami...

"KYAA!" Soi Fon menjerit keras sekali.

Ada seorang (atau sebuah) setan palsu menepuk punggungnya. Aku memberikan _super-deathglare_ku pada orang itu, akhirnya ia pergi menjauh. "Soi Fon? Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku berusaha menyadarkan Soi Fon yang terpaku dengan kepergian sang hantu palsu tersebut. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba ia menjatukan tubuhnya ke dada bidangku. Kontan aku memeluknya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Aku jadi tidak enak karena membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Ini gara-gara monster cilik itu! Grrh...

Aku memeluknya lama sekali. Akhirnya, karena sudah terlalu lama, aku melepaskan pelukan itu. Aku sadar, aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya Soi Fon. Hanya teman biasa.

Kami sampai di luar dengan wajah luar biasa pucat bercampur merah karena malu (setelah pelukan tadi).

"Soi-chan! Gyo-chan!" Yachiru melambaikan tangannya. "Yachiru? Hee... Kenapa kamu lebih cepat keluar?" Tanyaku heran. "Hnn, hnn, aku 'kan pemberani! Biarin Gyo-chan dan Soi-chan berdua di dalam. Hehehe..." Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Aku terdiam. _Jadi dia sengaja meninggalkan kami berdua?_

Aku tersenyum, "Hahh... Setan cilik. Ayo kita pergi!" Ajakku. Soi Fon berjalan duluan, sedangkan Yachiru naik ke gendonganku. Aku berbisik perlahan, "Arigatou, nee...". Ia tersenyum lebar, "Iie, Douitamashite~".

Aku tertawa kecil. _Hmm, dia tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan__._

Hari ini sudah berkali-kali Yachiru membantuku untuk 'dekat' dengan Soi-chan. Hihihi... Menyenangkan melihat wajahnya bersemu.

Sekarang sudah sore. Langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Hmm... Aku kira hari ini aku akan melewati akhir pekan yang romantis bersama Soi-chan, kemudian aku akan menyetakan perasaanku padanya. Yeaa... Kira-kira itulah mimpiku tadi malam! Hahaha..."

"Emm... Ggio... Maaf..."

"Eh? Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya keputusanku mengajak Yachiru merupakan keputusan yang salah..." Ia menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menyenangkan punya sepupu seperti dia. Walaupun kuakui dia itu merepotkan, berisik, dan mengganggu. Hahaha..." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu kesini karena sesuatu..." Wajah Soi-chan bersemu merah dan ditempa sinar jingga sewarna rambut Kurosaki (?) dari langit senja sangat manis.

"Eh, benarkah? Kejutan begitu? Hahaha... Benarkah? Apa itu???"

"Eem... Jadi aku-..."

"SOI-CHAN! GYO-CHAN!" Bocah itu datang lagi. Urrghh... Kenapa dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat, sih!

Aku mendengus kesal sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati.

"Soi-chan, Gyo-chan, aku mau naik itu~" Yachiru menunjuk wahana bianglala-- ehm, atau lebih mudahnya _ferris wheel _yang lumayan besar.

"Wah... Ide yang bagus! Ayo!" Soi Fon berjalan dengan riang. Aku (dan Yachiru di gendonganku) mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami membeli tiket, kemudian mengantri di barisan ke sekian (haahh... Lumayan juga peminat wahana ini!). "Gyo-chan, turunkan aku." Pinta Yachiru. Aku-- dengan senang hati menurunkannya. "Wahh... Sudah mulai gelap, ya." Aku bergumam pelan.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya kami masuk ke dalam bianglala. Aku dan Soi Fon sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat masuk!" Aku memanggil-manggil Yachiru. "Uwaaa~... Lolipop! Suki da yo~!" Yachiru menghiraukan panggilanku. Ia malah berbinar-binar terpaku memandang penjual lolipop. "Oi, Yachi-... Eh?!" Petugas bianglala itu terlanjur menutup pintu bianglala yang kunaiki. Kemudian bianglala itu terus naik ke atas meninggalkan Yachiru yang juga berlari menerobos keramaian ke arah penjual lolipop.

Aku menatapnya heran dari kejauhan...

"Yachiru... dia..." (Author: Noooo... Ini bukan GgioYachi!!! *nggak percaya*)

Aku terus menatap Yachiru dari ketinggian, "Apa tidak apa-apa dia sendirian?" Aku melirik ke arah Soi Fon.

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Iya... Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja...", Soi Fon berhenti bicara, tapi nada suaranya tak mengisyaratkan kalau kalimatnya sudah komplit. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Soi Fon tersenyum hangat lalu menyambung kalimatnya, "... Jiwa _kebapakan_mu sudah mulai muncul, ya.".

Wajahku merona, tapi berusaha ku sembunyikan dengan menatap ke arah luar. Suasana menjadi hening.

Aku mulai membuka suara...

"Hari ini... menyenangkan sekali, ya. Terima kasih..." Aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku.

_Syuuu~... Dhuarr!!! _(2)

Suara kembang api menggema di udara. "Eh? Aku tidak tahu hari ini ada pertunjukkan kembang api!" Aku kembali memasang wajah _innocent._

Soi Fon tersenyum, "Itulah... Aku mengajakmu hari ini untuk melihat pertunjukkan ini.".

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Soi-chan... Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini..." Aku menahan kalimatku.

"Hmm?" Soi Fon menautkan alisnya.

"I- iya... Iya..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "... Aku sadar, aku memiliki perasaan 'berbeda' denganmu. Aku menyukaimu." Aku sengaja menahan nafasku untuk beberapa detik, menungggu reaksi dari Soi-chan. Matanya membulat, seperti tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya barusan.

Aku memejamkan mataku membiarkan semua keheningan berlalu.

_Grebb_

Soi Fon meraih pinggangku, kemudian memelukku. Aku tersenyum hangat, sambil membelai lembut rambutnya, "Arigato..." Bisikku perlahan.

_Ckirrkk..._

Terdengar bunyi _blitz _kamera. "Ahahaha... Soi-chan! Gyo-chan!" Yachiru mentertawakan kami berdua yang sedang berpelukan. Yeaa... Bianglala sudah berhenti daritadi, dan kami tidak menyadarinya. "Yachiru!" Aku memekik keras. Tapi Yachiru malah tertawa semakin kencang.

"Hahaha! Nanti aku tunjukan Obaa-san!" Ia tertawa kemenangan. _Duh! Bagaimana reaksi orangtua Soi-chan?_

Aku menarik Yachiru ke gendonganku, "Hei, terima kasih! Kau malaikat kecil." Aku berbisik kepadanya.

Ia terkejut, "Hontou ni...?".

"Iya, tentu saja! Hmm, istilahnya apa ya... hmm... _Cupid_! Iya, itu kau. Hehehehe..." Aku tertawa kecil. Diam-diam aku membayangkan Yachiru memakai sayap kecil dipunggungnya lengkap membawa busur dan anak panah. _Hmm... Aneh!_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Kami sampai di depan rumah Soi Fon saat hari sudah gelap (padahal tadi janjinya tidak sampai waktu makan malam!).

Yachiru sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku berkali-kali komat-kamit berdoa supaya foto itu tidak diberikan ke orang tua Soi-chan. Sedangkan Soi Fon masih berdiri di sebelahku. "Tidak mampir dulu?" Tawar Soi Fon. "Tidak, terima kasih, lain kali saja. Aku tidak bisa pulang lebi larut lagi." Aku menolak ajakannya halus.

"Baiklah, selamat malam!" Soi Fon masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi aku menahannya.

"Anou, Soi-chan..."

"Hmm, iya?" Soi Fon membalikkan badannya. _Chu!_ Aku memberi ciuman kecil di pipinya (dan sukses membuatnya merona).

_Ckriikk!_

Eh? Suara itu lagi?

"Grhh... Yachi-... eh," Aku yang awalnya siap-siap marah, langsung terdiam waktu melihat seseorang yang memotret kami barusan. _Om Kisuke?_

Aku langsung berdiri mematung dengan perasaan campur aduk. Om Kisuke malah tertawa, "Jagalah anakku baik-baik!" Ia berpesan padaku, kemudian beranjak masuk ke rumah.

"Hahaha... Gyo-chan takut~!" Ejek Yachiru yang berdiri di belakangku. "Kaauuu... Grhhh!!!" Aku menarik Yachiru, kemudian mencubiti pipinya. Ia merespon dengan memberi tinju kecil di wajahku, kemudian dilanjutkan pertarungan kecil antara kami.

_Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku. Malaikat apanya? Dia itu, sekali setan, tetap setan!_

~#~#~#~ Owari ~#~#~#~

Author: FIC MACAM APA INI!!! Gaje, aneh, abal, ga jelas! Huaaa!!!!! *depresi*

Ao: Hai, saya asistennya author!

Author: Diem lo! Huhuhu... Eh, bai de wei, fic ini untuk 'Bleach Vivariation Festival', maaf kalau publisnya agak telat. Sudah black X white-kah punya sayaa???

Ao: Beluuummmm~

Auhor: *nimpuk bata*. Well, saya kapok, saya emang gak bakat bikin fluff... *pundung*

Ao: Belajar lagi sono!!! Eh, yang bagian di kejar anjing itu pengalaman pribadimu, ya?

Author: Iya! Dengan 60% perubahan. Klo yang asli, baca aja note FB gw! (tapi banyak typonya!)

Ao: Hhh.. Terserah deh! Sono nangis yang keras!

Author: HUWAA! *pake toa*

Ao: Readers sekalian, author ini lagi butuh semangat, tolong ripiunya ya!

**# R.E.V.I.E.W ~ P.L.E.A.S.E #**


End file.
